


we’re both rabid animals

by awfuloffal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Raihan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Sibling Incest, my first abo fic Yikes, omegas have vaginas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/pseuds/awfuloffal
Summary: Raihan finally pops his knot and his father couldn’t be more proud! To bad his Beta brother’s being an ass about the whole thing.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91
Collections: The Uther House





	we’re both rabid animals

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from nicole dollangangers Rabid
> 
> we're the same, we're both rabid animals   
> got sick heads and minds, we were both born feral   
> like fields growing high, we're just those dark animals   
> the sad things at night, we know no control

Raihan’s sixteen when he pops his knot for the first time.

He’s doing some late night studying when he freezes up, tensing so suddenly he snaps his pencil in half.

Something smells  _ good _ .

Some _ one _ smells good.

_ Omega. _

Raihan tracks down the source as if in a trance, only coming to a stop when he recognizes the heavy sound of Fafnir’s boots stomping away from him. Rai’s nose scrunches in displeasure, his brothers typical Beta scent clogging his senses, sterile and inoffensive.

Raihan dips into the laundry room as soon as Faf is out of sight, making a combeeline for his abandoned laundry basket. He sifts through it eagerly, not caring about the invasion of his brothers privacy, until he finds his prize.

The intoxicating smell is coming from a pair of boxers, crumpled into a ball and shoved deep to the bottom. Rai wastes no time, bringing the fabric to his nose and breathing in deeply. Immediately, instinctively, he growls low in his throat, baring his teeth and panting.

His brother's underwear is drenched in Omegan slick.

Jealousy rolls through Rai, hot and ugly. Of course his brother’s fucking an Omega- and a pretty hot one too it seemed. Faf had never let his Beta status stop him from getting whatever he wanted.

The scent isn’t soft and flowery like all the other Omega’s he’s met, instead something deep and dangerous, like black coffee and dark chocolate.

Rai grabs his prize and books it, heading straight for his room. He slams the door behind him and doesn’t even make it to the bed, taking his cock out with one hand and pressing the underwear to his face with the other. 

Tentatively, he sticks his tongue out.  __ The fact that it’s his brother's underwear doesn’t matter, not when it’s covered in the most delicious smelling slick. He needed to know-  _ just a taste- _

He swipes his tongue across the wet fabric and his knees buckle as he’s overwhelmed. 

He fucks into his hand even faster before having a stroke of genius. He reluctantly pulls the underwear away from his face and wraps it around his cock, spreading the Omega slick on his shaft as he gives an experimental stroke. 

It’s nothing like a real Omega’s pussy would feel like but the combined scent of his precum and the Omega’s has him feeling like he’s on cloud nine. He throws his head back until it hits the door and thrusts his hips erratically, already feeling his orgasm approaching-

Wait what the fuck is  _ that? _

Raihan looks down at his teenage body, eyes widening when he sees the swollen base of his cock.

A  _ knot.  _

He can’t help the excited peel of laughter that escapes him, even as he fucks into the wet fabric faster. He was an  _ Alpha!  _

“Ha…!” He whispers. “See that? I’m gonna... k-knot your fucking pussy  _ Omega.  _ Gonna fucking… knock you up you little fucking whore…” Raihan keeps over, the new sensations too much for him.

He needed to find this Omega. Needed to make them  _ his.  _ Needed to bite them, mark them, mate them-

Raihan cums so hard he sees stars, a roar ripping out of his throat. His hips stutter through his orgasm, dirtying his brothers underwear even further.

Raihan collapses, back sliding down against the door until he hits the floor. His breathing heavy, he checks over himself and eyes his still swollen cock in awe.

Ah man, that was going to be a problem.

—

Dad is even more excited than he is somehow.

“Finally!” He whoops. “A child worthy of the Uther name!” He throws a displeased glare back at Fafnir, who gives him the finger and stalks out of the room.

Whatever. Rai wasn’t going to let him ruin his vibe.

Arthur sighs. “I do not know what went wrong with your brother… me and Clem- your mother and I were the strongest Alphas Galar had ever seen; it took ages for her to finally conceive and when she did we both thought of course our child would be an Alpha as well… I’m sure you can imagine our disappointment. Or at least my disappointment. Clementine always saw the best in things, even in your brother.”

Raihan’s smile fell a bit. Why was their father talking down about Faf this way when he was only a Beta? Raihan was suddenly incredibly grateful he presented as he did, if Dad looked down on Betas this much… Raihan shuddered thinking about what would happen if he had ended up an Omega.

“We’ll have to start preparing for your rut, Raihan.” His father's voice catches his attention. Oh yeah, he’ll do that now. 

“Preparing?” Rai asks nervously. 

“Do not worry about it son.” Arthur claps him on the shoulder. “Only the best for my heir.”

Raihan’s worries were washed away by the grin on his father's face. “Me? The heir?” 

“Of course. I can’t have a… Fafnir can’t be the heir.” He shook his head. 

Rai felt positively giddy. His whole life he had been pushed around by his older brother and now  _ he _ was in charge…

The next few days he strutted around his family home like he owned it, because he technically  _ did. _ Fafnir didn’t dare show his face, probably knowing that Rai would rub it in.

But there was still the looming threat of his first rut coming up. Whenever he asked his dad about it, Arthur just brushed it off. “Don’t worry son, I’ll prepare everything.”

Raihan only knew the basics of what to expect, twenty four hours of his body going into overdrive in an attempt to mate, to breed.

“Man, you’re lucky you don't have to deal with this kinda stuff Faf.” Raihan groans over cereal one morning.

Fafnir looks at him with pure rage in his eyes before stomping off. 

Rai just rolled his eyes. Whatever was his deal anyway? Was Faf really that jealous? 

He turned back to his pamphlet on heats and ruts, studying up like it was a test he had to pass.

_ Compared to the Alphas rut, the Omegas heat is much more strenuous. The Omega experiences heat for a full week compared to the single day cycle of a rut, both happening once a month. _

_ If a Alpha not in rut is exposed to an Omega in heat, the Omegas pheromones are strong enough to trigger an Alphas rut in order to lessen the strain on the Omega. However, a ruts pheromones do not force a heat in a Omega. This is ideal for breeding purposes because-  _ blah blah blah. Raihan just wanted to get his rocks off.

—

Today’s the day. Raihan wakes up nervous, not knowing when his rut will really hit, so he sneaks downstairs for a light breakfast to ease his nerves.

“You’ve gotta be  _ FUCKING KIDDING ME!”  _ He hears Fafnir before he sees him, so Raihan stops in his tracks: hiding on the stairs .

“Don’t raise your voice at me.” Their father says sternly. “It’s about time you start earning your keep around here, I won’t hear any objections-“

They’re fighting again. Raihan sighs and turns back, no longer hungry. 

He paces the length of his room, nerves settling in his empty stomach.  _ When was it going to start? Would he even know? Would it- _

His head snaps up at the sound of his door creaking open. It’s Fafnir, dressed in soft grey sweats and a threadbare tank top.

“Faf?” Rai’s eyes go wide. “.... the fuck is  _ that _ ?”

Fafnir grits his teeth and glares- but Raihans too focused on the thick black collar surrounding his throat.

Fafnir has a bottle filled with some sort of nasty looking concoction with him, and he chugs it down while making a disgusted face, throwing it away when it’s empty.

“I-“ Fafnir growls “-fucking  _ despise _ you.”

And then he drops his pants.

Fafnir kicks them off to the side and starts stripping off his shirt- but Raihan falls back on the foot of his bed.

“Y-you…” He gasps. “You’re an  _ Omega?!” _

“Brilliant  _ fucking  _ observation.” Faf throws his shirt at him. “Fucking  _ knothead-  _ look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Rais eyes snap back up from staring at the soft-looking black panties between his brothers legs. No bulge of a cock could be seen behind the thin cotton fabric. He feels his face flush in embarrassment, but Faf doesn’t look much better. “W-what are you doing in here? I’m about to-“

Fafnir sneers. “Our  _ father _ -“ he spits the word out with as much venom and derision as he can “-decided that in order to make his _ precious heirs  _ first rut as comfortable as possible-“ his gaze breaks, dropping down to the floor “-he’d need a hole to fuck into.”

Raihan feels his breath catch in his throat.  _ Father- doesn’t really expect me to- with my brother- _

He’s vaguely aware he’s hyperventilating. 

But he can’t deny the heat building up on his gut.  _ A hole to fuck into- _ that’s all Fafnir was. That’s why Faf was always such an ass- he was making up for his genetic inferiority. Raihan’s been his superior, his  _ dominant,  _ ever since he was born.

And now they finally reach the inevitable conclusion- Rai was going to fuck his brother,  _ use _ him like a toy, like he was less than a person-

He hesitates.  __ “I don’t… won’t you get… you know?” His eyes flit down to Faf’s stomach. 

Fafnir motions to the empty bottle, now resting in a corner. “Birth control. I don’t want your shitty kids either.” He taps the thick collar, craning his neck so Raihan can see the silver lock. “This is in case you get too fucking horny to think straight and try to mate me.”

_ Mate him. _ Raihan feels his mouth fill with saliva at the thought. Knotting his brother, filling him with cum, and topping it all off with a mating bite.

Oh Arceus was this what a rut felt like? Raihan could hardly think straight.

Raihan swallows hard and unzips his pants. He’s already half hard and when he looks back at Fafnir the older boy is eyeing him with an unreadable expression, filling Rai with embarrassment.

“I don’t know how I compare to, uh, other Alphas-“ It’s clearly the wrong thing to say.

“The  _ FUCK _ does that mean?” Fafnir growls, advancing on him. Even naked he’s intimidating, more so than any other Omega Raihan’s ever met, more than he had any right to be. “What, you think that Dad’s whoring me out to all his Alpha friends?! You fucking piece of  _ shit-“ _

“Nonono that’s not what I meant!!” Raihan collapses in on himself, flinching backwards. “I just meant- I  _ thought-  _ you’re so cool and popular, all the tabloids and magazines, they all talk about how hot you are…”

Fafnir stops and sighs. “Hot for a  _ Beta. _ ” He sits down next to Rai on the bed, the younger brother hyper aware of the heat radiation off of him and-

_ Holy shit Fafnir smells good… almost familiar…. _

Fafnir falls onto his back and Raihan greedily takes in the sight of his exposed skin. “Can’t exactly go ‘round bragging that the Champ’s just a fuckhole.” 

He can’t help it- Rai’s eyes go between Fafnir’s legs. “So you’re a virgin?” Rai’s voice is thick.

“No ones been between my legs before, if that’s what you’re asking.” Faf avoids the question.

Rais dick twitches, a bead of precum gathering at the tip.  _ He was going to be the first, Fafnir's first!  _ The first to see Fafnir’s face when he cums, the first to spread his cunt and hear his brothers shaky moans…

“W-well, I am too!” He exclaims.

“No shit.” Fafnir scoffs. Raihan’s smile drops.

An awkward silence fills the room.

“....So…” Rai speaks first. “How will I know when it starts?”

“Oh you’ll know.” Faf says cryptically. “Here.” He grabs for Rai, pulling the younger boy on top of him. “Scent me.”

Rai stutters nonsense at the sudden contact, his dick resting in the V of Fafnir’s hips while his face is buried in the crook of his neck. Instinct takes over and Rai breathes in deeply, inhaling his brothers unique Omega scent-

_ OH. _

Blood fills Raihan’s cock so quickly he feels light headed. He mindlessly humps against Faf’s hip, moaning at his older brothers scent-

Black coffee and dark chocolate.

“It was  _ you.” _ Raihan latches onto Fafnir’s shoulder, biting and sucking at the skin there. “ _ My Omega.” _

“The fuck are you talking about?” Faf grunts, though obviously not unaffected by his brothers actions. 

“The other day- when I popped my knot- I went through your laundry-“

Fafnir went still. “You went through my fucking WHAT.”

Raihan continues, ignoring him. “Your underwear was fucking  _ soaked  _ through with slick Faf-  _ your  _ slick.” Rai sits back up on his knees, settling himself between his brothers legs. “I couldn’t help myself- you smelled  _ so fucking good.” _

Fafnir doesn’t resist when Rai rubs his hands on the older boys thighs, or when he peels his older brothers panties down his legs, exposing his leaking sex to his younger brother.

Raihan growls. Faf’s wet, sure, but it’s some artificial lubricant that smells just as blank and sterile as his Beta scent blockers. Raihan never wants Faf to cover his scent  _ again.  _

He’s offended too, that Faf thought he had to use some fake lube- like he thought Rai couldn’t get him wet.

Raihan would show him. He scoops up the goop with his fingers- marveling at the way Faf shivered at just that simple touch- and wiped it off on his bedsheets. When he deems Fafnir clean of the offending pseudo-slick he purrs in contentment. Faf smells both eager and nervous and Rai grins, licking his fingers clean. 

“Bet it tastes even better from the source~” Rai says flirtily, waggling his eyebrows. 

Fafnir rolls his eyes but Raihan catches the hitch in his breath. “Shut up.” He grumbles, pushing Rai off.

Rai opens his mouth to tell him off- but his jaw just drops as Faf rolls onto his front, hitching his hips up and resting on his knees.  _ Presenting.  _

Raihan’s still fully dressed with just his cock pulled out through the front of his jeans but he wastes no time by undressing and instead lines himself up with his brothers cunt, moaning at the feeling of the soft folds enveloping him as he pushed in. He gripped at his older brothers hips, falling onto Faf’s back as he bottomed out. 

“Faf, hah- ah- Fafnir!” Raihan breathes into Faf’s ear, his brothers face buried in a pillow. “You’re so fucking  _ tight- _ “

He paused to catch his breath, overwhelmed by all these new sensations. The soft velvety walls around his cock made him want to thrust in harshly, but the skin to skin contact of resting on his brothers back made him want to be gentler, take care of his Omega, such a fragile little thing…

He doesn’t even notice he’s biting at Fafnir’s neck until he gets a mouthful of leather. 

“Bleh!” Raihan spits, then turns back angrily and tries again, biting at the collar harder and trying to rip through it with his teeth.

“Give it up Rai.” Faf’s muffled voice comes from below him. “No Alpha on earth could bite through that thing.”

It might just be the rut talking, but Rai thought he sounded a little disappointed.

He growls and leans back, marveling at the sight of their bodies joined together. Fafnir’s body was wracked with small tremors, the man visibly resisting the urge to fuck himself on his brothers cock. 

Raihan would love to see how long Faf could hold out like that- but right now he needed to start moving.

Rai gives an experimental thrust, watching his cock sink in and out of Fafnir’s cunt. 

“Can I?” He doesn’t have to ask permission, but he does anyway. The better he makes this for Faf the more likely it’ll happen again- and Rai definitely wants it to happen again.

Fafnir looks back at Rai over his shoulder. “Y-yeah, just-“ he clears his throat “-just don’t knot me alright? Don’t wanna be tied to you for-fucking-ever.”

Raihan nods excitedly, that should be easy enough right? He snaps his hips back and forth, relishing in the soft drag of Fafnir’s walls clutching at him, trying to keep him inside. 

“Oh fuck Faf-“ Raihan moans. “You feel- why didn’t you let me do this  _ sooner?” _

Fafnir grumbles something but shuts him up with a particularly rough thrust. 

“Why did you even hide your caste in the first place? From the fans I get it but, why from me?” Rai pouts. “We’re  _ family.” _

“ _ Please _ don’t say that when you’re inside me.” Fafnir moans, rolling his hips back on Raihan’s cock. Raihan’s brows narrow and he stops moving, drawing a whimper from his brother.

“That wasn’t an answer Faf.” His voice is hard. “ **_Answer me_ ** .”

Fafnir’s head jerks up, like a puppet on a string. “It-it was Dad’s idea!” He gasps. “Prejudiced bastard thought that ‘exposure to Omegan pheromones’ would lessen your chance of being an Alpha or some shit.”

Rai chuckles. “Stupid old man. If you had been off those scent blockers this entire time I probably coulda had you bent over back when I was fourteen.”

A full body shiver rips through Fafnir, drawing a moan from both brothers. 

“Oh, you liked that?” Rai grins, kneading Faf’s ass in his hands as he continues fucking his brother. “Hahaha, you sick fuck.” 

Fafnir growls but otherwise is silent. 

“You’re so fucking wet for me Faf.” Raihan leans down on his brothers back, one hand sneaking around to rub at his clit. “I think you like this a lot more than you let on.” 

Fafnir only muffles a moan into his pillow, clutching it tighter around his face. 

Rai feels his knot start to swell, his thrusts getting shallower as he literally runs out of dick. “C’mon baby~  **let me see your pretty face** .”

Fafnir gasps, pulling off Rai’s cock with a sloppy wet sound. Raihan is stunned for a moment but Fafnir is only rolling onto his back, quickly wrapping his legs around Rai’s hips and pulling the boy back inside him.

“Haha! You  _ do _ love this!” Raihan exclaims, testing out all the new angles to see how Faf reacts. 

“Nnoooo I don’tttttt- _ AHH! _ “ Fafnir screams when Raihan hits his sweet spot, burying his face in Raihan’s neck.

Rai can feel his fully inflated knot press up against Faf’s entrance every time he thrusts in, Fafnir’s greedy body just begging for him to push it in, own his brother completely. 

“I think you’re lying~” Rai hums. “Tell me the truth big brother,  **_how do you really feel_ ** ?”

“Oh my fucking  _ God _ Rai!” Fafnir’s almost screaming in his ear, but Raihan can’t bring himself to care. “It feels  _ so fucking good! _ My baby brothers gonna make me cum- you’re gonna cum in my fucking pussy and- and  _ I hate it! I hate it so fucking much!” _

It’s too much for Raihan, with one final jerk of his hips he buries his knot in his brothers cunt, Fafnir’s walls clenching around him as his brother cums with a strangled sob.

Raihan bites down on Faf’s shoulder as his own orgasm wracks through him, his knot locking him in place as he spills deep inside his brother. He collapses on top of Faf, both of them breathing like they’d just run a mile. 

“... told you not to fucking knot me.” Fafnir just barely manages to sound annoyed. 

“That was… amazing…” Raihan props himself back up, looking at his brothers flushed face. “Uhh…. what now?”

Fafnir rolls his eyes. “Well now we have to wait until your stupid fucking knot goes down, and then we do it again.”

“Again?!” Rai’s eyes light up. 

Fafnir hits him on the side of the head. “Yeah knothead, you’re in rut remember? You’re gonna be horny as shit for twenty four hours.”

_ Twenty four hours of this.  _ Raihan growls low in his throat, trying to move his hips again- but is stopped by his own knot locking him in place. “I’m stuck.” He pouts.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Fafnir scoffs. “I fucking  _ told  _ you not to knot me and now we have to just  _ lie  _ here when we could be-“ He clamps his mouth shut.

A sadistic smile grows across Raihan’s face. “Could be doing what Faf?” His fingers circle Fafnir’s oversensitive clit, the older boy clutching onto his shoulders for support. “I can still make you cum like this if you’re worried.”

“Nn-noooo you fucking bastardddddd-!” Fafnir’s back arches off the bed as Rai rubs his clit mercilessly.

Raihan gets him off twice more before his knot goes down.

The next twenty four hours are a blur, occasionally food and water are pushed into the room- and Rai takes a strange pleasure in making sure his Omega is well taken care for before himself, insisting Faf drink the majority of the water and take the best snacks- but other than that all Rai remembers is skin on skin and his brothers scent.

When he finally regains all of his mental capabilities he sits up and stretches, yawning and popping his spine. When he opens his eyes he sees Fafnir, faced away from him and redressing. 

“Faf?” Raihan calls out to him. “Where are you going?”

Fafnir doesn’t answer and now fully dressed he takes his leave, letting himself out.

“W-wait!” Raihan rushes after him, only taking a second to jump into a pair of shorts. “Fafnir,  **_wait!_ ** _ ” _

Fafnir stops- turning around so fast Raihan almost runs into him.

“Listen here you fucking piece of shit-“ Fafnir seethes, such a drastic difference from the soft moans Raihan had become used to. “-if you ever try and command me again I’ll tear your dick off, Alpha or not.”

Fafnir stomps off again and Rai follows him downstairs to where their father waits in the kitchen, feeling his heart break in his chest.

“Fafnir.” Arthur greets him coldly. “Oh, Raihan.” The change in tone is so drastic it shocks Rai, but the pure rage in Fafnir’s eyes when he turns around hurts him even more.

Fafnir walls up to Arthur and bares his neck. Arthur takes a silver key out of his pocket and obliges him, unlocking the thick collar from around his throat. 

Fafnir silently leaves while rubbing at his neck- the only part of him not covered in marks,

Their father clearing his throat draws back Raihan’s attention. 

“Well now you know our families dirty little secret.” Arthur sighs before standing and crossing the room towards Raihan. “So!” He claps a hand on Raihans back, sportsmanlike. “How was your first rut son?”

Raihans mind is still spinning. “It was… I made him do things? Just by asking?”

Embarrassing things. Raihan blushes just remembering them-

_ Fafnir spreading his cunt, letting Raihans cum drop out. Howling out how much he loved his little brothers cock, how good Rai filled him up. Holding his ankles up by his head to give Rai unrestricted access-  _

_ Cumming over and over, every orgasm forced out of him bringing him closer to tears- _

Raihan suddenly feels sick. At the time he had just thought it was Fafs Omega nature taking over, his submissive nature showing through, making him desperate and eager to please- but what he had said earlier about Rai ‘commanding’ him still sticks in his head.

Arthurs laugh is almost jolly. “Already able to command Omegas? You really do take after your old man.” Arthur ruffles his hair, once upon a time Raihan would have viewed such a show of affection from his father as a near holy phenomenon. But now he just wanted to cringe away, “Yes, you’ll find yourself being able to boss around your brother now, his inferior caste leaves him no choice. Omegas live to please.”

Rage spikes so fast in Raihan his father flinches back, reacting to his younger son's scent. 

_ That’s  _ **_my_ ** _ Omega he’s talking about- _

“Have you fucked Fafnir?” Raihan snarls, angrily advancing on his father. Arthur instinctively cowers under his sons gaze and Raihan smirks. Guess they know who was the top Alpha.

“No!” Arthur shakily collects himself. “Gods no! Raihan what’s gotten into you?”

Raihan falters-  _ did he really just accuse his father of sleeping with his brother?!?  _

Arthur straightens up to his full height and Raihan looks up with puppy eyes. 

“...Your emotions must still be running hot.” He grunts. “I did not expect you to be so…  _ possessive. _ We will have to move Fafnir for when his heat arrives-“

Rai perks his head up in confusion. “Why? Aren’t I going to... ‘help’ Faf out too?” He flushes darkly. 

Arthur makes a disappointed face. “Of course not- a rut is much more effective and contained than a heat- I can’t have you missing school and League Training for a whole  _ week _ .”

A whole  _ week _ . Raihan felt like he was losing his mind after 24 hours, and Fafnir was going to go through that for a week. Horny and desperate, begging to be bred-

“You’re not going to get someone else,  _ right?”  _ Raihan says darkly. The thought of someone else getting to see Fafnir at his weakest, comforting him by filling his cunt with their seed

_ Fafnir with a swollen stomach and a mating bite- both belonging to someone else. _

_ Now that he can claim an Omega, the faster he can fuck a baby into his brother the better- _

“I was not planning on it.” Arthur sighs, pulling Raihan from his dark thoughts. Rai slapped his face a bit. Why all these thoughts out of nowhere!? It wasn’t his business who Faf slept with, he didn’t even know his brother was an Omega until a day ago!

“You don’t have to move Faf for his heat!” Rai says. “I’ll be able to control myself. I mean what are we, Omegas?” He fake laughs. 

Arthur falls for it. “Alright, we’ll see.” 

He takes his leave, but not without clapping him in the back one more time. “I am proud of you son.” He says and Raihan smiles, just a bit. “Next time we will get you a better Omega, alright?”

Raihans face drops immediately but his father is already leaving. 

A better Omega- like he’d be satisfied with anyone else.

On the way back up to his room, already in the process of being deep cleaned by maids, he catches a glimpse of army green out of the corner of his eye. He takes off running without a second thought, following that still-faint scent of Omega. 

Raihan chases Fafnir down, fangs bared and blood pumping in his veins. For once Fafs heavy boots are his downfall, and Rai catches up to him easily. He tackles his brother to the ground, pinning him there and breathing heavily in his ear.

“Hi.” Raihan pants.

“Get offa’ me!” Fafnir struggles and Raihan pulls off, falling back on his knees as Fafnir gets back up to his feet.

Raihans heart is beating loudly in his ears, watching almost mournfully as Fafnir starts to pull away.

“Fafnir!” Raihan stands up quickly. “K-kiss me.” 

Fafnir stops. He turns around. His face is unreadable as he steps closer- but he doesn’t go straight for Rais jugular so it must be working.

Raihans eyelids flutter closed. He can’t remember kissing his brother, even after the lust filled day they spent together. He wants to. He wants to so _ bad. _

Fafnir draws closer and Rai feels his soft breath on his face, the hand coming closer to frame his jaw-

_ fwip!  _

“Ow!” Raihan recoils back whole rubbing his nose, sore from Fafnir flicking it. His eyes snap back open to see Fafnir's smug face. 

“....rude.” He looks away, hiding his blush.

“I told ya’ not to use your fucking Alpha voice on me.” Fafnir says. “Though I thought you’d try for something a bit more  _ lewd _ first.”

Raihan rubs the back of his head. “S-sorry Faf, I don’t know what came over me-“ 

He’s cut off by Faf grabbing the back of his head roughly and forcing their lips together, then parting as quickly as he started. 

Raihan looked at his brother, the Omega that by all accounts should be the submissive one, who just stole his first kiss. 

“Fucking  _ knothead.”  _ Fafnir scoffs, but his face is just as red as Raihans. “You can just  _ ask _ y’know.”

He stomps off again but Raihan is too blissed out to care. He feels floaty and weak as he goes back to his room and collapses on his bed. The sheets and pillows have been changed and cleaned but if he buries his face deep in the mattress…

_ Black coffee and dark chocolate.  _

Rai smiles dumbly and peels himself up to cross today off his calendar, and circle the same date a month from now. Somewhere in between- that’s where Fafnir's heat would land. 

Raihan couldn’t  _ wait. _


End file.
